<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are The Poisoned Youth by Wayfinder2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201714">We Are The Poisoned Youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder2019/pseuds/Wayfinder2019'>Wayfinder2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Ryan Ross, Character Turned Into Vampire, Evil Hunters, Gay Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Brendon Urie, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Patrick Stump, Vampire Pete Wentz, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfinder2019/pseuds/Wayfinder2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>another vampire, peterick fan fic, I love this genre and want more, been pretty dead for a while, and wanted to make my own, since I have had this idea swim around my head for a while. </p><p>Pete is a new vampire, with the gangs running rampant and a hunting organisation that is crueller than Beckett, Pete slowly becomes thankful of his new life but it's all thanks to one particular vampire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy hated seeing his friend like this. In a bed, motionless and hooked to machines with tubes protruding from him. He couldn't bare to look away as if he feared he would insult his friend. He could only watch his chest rise and fall by a machine, his heartbeats in perfect rhythm, but his head, it no longer responds. No longer do melodies sing, no longer do they compel him to sit and write songs, no longer does the monsters haunt him either. Pete, I'm so sorry, Pete. Andy miserably thinks.<br/>
Joe silently stands beside his friend and passes him a coffee, Andy graciously accepts and return to look on their friend. Both anxiously wait as the doctors run their final tests before coming out of the room. Both men stare at the doc with wide eyes, hoping for some kind of recovery for their friend.<br/>
"We’ve run the tests . . .” the doc trails off.<br/>
“And?” Andy presses, ready to jump on the doctor to slap the answer from his lips.<br/>
“You’re friend is brain dead, or partially-.”<br/>
“Partially? What the fuck does that mean?” Joe hisses.<br/>
“I mean he responds very little to stimulus, the chances of him waking . . . I don’t think he will. You have two choices – keep him on life support or  . . .”<br/>
“No – we’re not killing him!” Joe snaps and the doctor nods in understanding.<br/>
“I understand.” He says briskly before leaving both males alone. Joe bangs his hand on the glass in frustration, looking upon his friend with desperation, wishing he would wake up.<br/>
“Those fucking leeches,” Joe grits. “If it weren’t for them . . . Pete would be ok.” Andy gently put his hand on his friend shoulder and gives a gentle squeeze. Andy looks over to Pete, his chest aches as he watches his friend lay still in the bed, living the rest of his days as a vegetable. Taking a deep breath, his chest aches even more as he is about to open his mouth and suggest the unthinkable.<br/>
“There is a third option,” Andy whispers, and Joe takes his hands of the glass.<br/>
“Third option, a third option, what option is that Andy, our friend is in between life and death and you say there is a third option!” Joe blows up, shouting at his friends, waving his hands in the air before pointing at their bed-ridden friend. Andy gravely stares at Joe, waiting for the penny to finally drop. His widen and jaw slacks. “No . . . you can’t be serious,” he whispers, and Andy slowly nods his head. “He’ll hate us, curse our names to the heavens, we made a pact andy, a pact and you're suggesting this,” Joe hisses. Andy only nods before sighing and looking back to Pete.<br/>
“He wasn’t meant to end up like this . . .” Andy whispers. “Pete could have another chance . . . he may hate us, but at least . . . at least . . .” Andy is lost for words as looks to Joe. “At least he can out of this pit and have a life outside of vampire hunting, a chance for him to finally follow his dreams,” Andy reasons. Joe hesitantly nods before looking back at his friend. A chance to be rid of his old life and start again . . . Pete had been looking for a way out, but Joe didn’t think he meant this.<br/>
“But who do we trust, they want him dead,” Joe whispers.<br/>
“I know one vampire.”<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andy knew this vampire from an encounter he had faced a few years back, if It wasn’t for the vampire who intervened, Andy would have been a dead man long ago. It was a hunt that had gone wrong, outnumbered ten to one and it happened to be out of sheer boredom the vampire happily helped Andy get out alive but not without hating himself over it. Andy had cursed himself for being so weak, hated the fact he was so careless and hated he was saved by the very thing he hunts. There weren’t even strings attached to his rescue, just a shrug and a wave from the vampire and Andy was left alone in front of a large apartment building and watching the vampire walk in. Of course, andy only speculated he lived there and kept a note on the area around him, thinking he may need to see this vampire again in the future. But one thing stuck out from all the rest during their encounter, imprinted in Andy’s mind for the rest of his life, a piece of advice he will forever take to his grave. ‘I’ll be wary of that organization you work for, vampires aren’t the only things can be wolves in sheep's clothing.”<br/>It always unsettled Andy, blindly following the orders he was given when he first started out. Still, now he questions every task and had pulled his friends Pete and Joe from the jaws of their organization, it has kept their heads above water but leaving isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. <br/>“Are you sure this is the place?” Joe asks his friend, snapping him deep from his thoughts. Andy swallows and nods, their stomachs anxiously churn and clench as the elevator goes up, level by level. “What makes you think he would help us?” Joe asks. <br/>“I don’t, I’m just hoping he is in a good mood,” Andy answers. Joe didn’t agree with the answer but swallows the fear as the elevator dings to completion. “Ready?” Andy asks as the steel doors open. Joe shakes his head but still takes a step out of the elevator, andy follows behind as they both head out into the small corridor, only a few apartments on the higher level, given all the tenants an equal but decent amount of space for all of them.  <br/>“Great . . . now, what genius?” Joe chides Andy, but his friend only shrugs and sighs as he looks around the doors. <br/>“Knock on each one till we find the right vampire,” Andy jokes, Joe retaliates and punches Andy in the arm. Both young men laugh but quickly it stops as they hear a door slowly creak open at the very end of the hallway, the soft sound of Jazz music comes from within, and both slowly walk to the open door. Frozen in place as they witness a thin, sandy-haired gentleman, wearing a fedora, dressed in a black waistcoat and buttoned-up white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Sitting on a black leather-bound armchair, a book in one black-gloved hand and a glass of blood in the other.  His leather-bound shoes tapping to the rhythm and his melodic soul voice humming to the tune. <br/>“Do you know what I love about Jazz,” the vampire begins, his blood-red eyes peering into the souls of the two frightened humans. “How there’s so much soul put into it, so much movement and energy, it’s nearly impossible not sit in once place for too,” the vampire gives a fanged smile and put his book down and grabs the remote from the tabletop next to him and switch the station. “But Jazz isn’t the only genre that pours their heart and soul into it. it can be angry and heartfelt.” My Chemical Romance begins to play – suspicions suggest they are also vampires. “Or tearful and happy.” He changes the station again and with a fanged smile. Joe was beginning to lose his patience clenching his fists and jaw as the vampire gave them both a steely gaze. Already he can sense the human’s frustration. <br/>“Look we’re not here to play games,” Joe snaps but is suddenly pinned to the wall, and Andy grabs for his stake but is slapped out of his hand before he could make a move. Andy quickly raises his hands in defence as the vampire bares his fangs at him. <br/>“And Neither am I,” the vampire hisses. “You come to my home, and for what reason, to kill me, to be rid of me once and for all?”<br/>“No, it’s nothing like that!” Andy shouts. “We need you to save our friend.” The vampire eases and slowly releases Joe's throat. He straightens his waistcoat and humphs. <br/>“So you’re not here to end me, comforting to know since I did save your hide all those years ago,” the vampires chides and goes back to his drink. Joe coughs and sputters, gently caressing his throat as he stares at the shortish vampire. He wasn’t expecting such a reaction. <br/>“So you do remember me, Patrick,” Andy says deadpanned. Patricks nods and skulls the blood from his glass. <br/>“And you remember me, how flattering,” Patrick remarks and puts the empty glass down. “This friend of yours, he’s a hunter, yes?” Patrick clarifies, and both men nod. “And does he want this?” Andy internally cringes as he really knows the answer.<br/>“N-no but . . .”<br/>“But what, expecting him to forgive you both, thinking this life isn’t so bad?” Patrick hisses. <br/>“It’s better than being chained to this organization we’re in,” Andy defends, already clenching his fists as frustration begins to bubble within him. “He needs this . . . please save him, change him, he’ll hate us, even for eternity and we’re prepared for that, but he needs something else than this life we’re chained too.” Patrick sighs and looks to both humans, carefully calculating their expressions and heart rate, their eyes pleading with him silently, begging for him to grant them their wish. <br/>“Very well,” both humans let out a breath of relief, unbeknownst they were holding them. “But you both bare the grunt of his rage, you both wanted this. Therefore you suffer the consequences,” Patrick deadpans and goes to grab his long black trench coat. “I will turn him and keep in my care, teaching to control himself in that period you will need to stay away, or he’ll kill you both, understood.” Both men nod their heads and move out of the way from the door.<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It . . . burns . . . all of it . . . so hungry . . . so, so, so hungry . . . I need  . . . I need to stop it.</p><p>Pete’s chest rises and falls with each breath he intakes, feeling the empty hollowness within. He no longer feels the need but continues as the luring sweet scent enter his nostrils, dizzying his head before he has a chance to get up. His jaw aches, feeling as if he has clenched it shut for eternity, sharp knives cut into his tongue, awakening the hunger deep within his gullet, the taste is bitter but with sweetness lingering in the back of Pete’s throat. <br/>Pete slowly cracks his eyes open, his vision disorientated, his limbs felt like lead as he stumbles from the bed he had laid upon. The hunger roars to life as he blindly follows the delicious smell, Pete bounces off the walls, as if had been on an all-night bender and knocks over objects as stumbles through the hall into the next room. Pete takes a sharp breath as he opens the door, his head swims as he drowns in the delectable smell. His whole body is on autopilot as if he in the backseat and someone else is in control, he only watches from behind, still eager to carry out the next deed. Pete knows he has lost a part of him, but right now, he is not worried. <br/>He grabs the woman who tied and gagged her eyes pleading as Pete as he stalks closer, giddy excitement bubbling beneath him as trails his nose along her bared neck. Drowning in the toxic but oh so heady scent, his mouth opening like a viper ready to strike. Pete no longer hesitates and plunges his fangs deep into her neck, hot, thick blood pooling into his mouth, Pete couldn't hold back the groan as he swallows deeply, feeling the beautiful relief as the blood smoothly goes down and pooling into his core, warming him, clearing the haze from his head. Pete guzzles the blood with each desperate gulp, his need growing more and more desperate as he drinks. A snarl rise from the back of his throat as the blood no longer flows into the body, frustrated he digs his fangs deeper into the flesh and drag them across tearing into the skin, hoping for more blood to pool out from the body. With a final attempt, Pete drops the body, snarling at the corpse for a final time before directing his attention to the man tied up next to the woman. Pete didn’t waste time tearing into the man's neck, but focused solely on the taste as he was not as desperate as before, relishing the feeling as he drinks. Warm, sweet, thick. <br/>Pete finally let's go, he takes a deep breath as he lets the pleasure roll off on him in waves, his whole body tingles with warmth as he feels some semblance of self once again. Licking all the blood from his mouth Pete looks down at the body once again, he stops feeling his heart drop to his stomach, he removes his hands and stares at the red smears all over. He shakily turns around and stares at the torn-up woman. Pete's legs give out as he stares in shock. No, no, no, no. Pete grips onto his hair, pleading for this all to be some sick joke, some terrible dream, begging the universe to no longer being cruel to him. <br/>“I was like that too,” Pete slowly turns his head to the vampire leaning against the door frame, looking at his nails. “The hunger takes over, you have no control, but it gets easier, after six months all semblance of your humanity, caring for human lives, it will go, no longer will you feel guilt for the lives you take, they will appear as nothing but food.”<br/>“Shut up! shut up, shut up, shut up!” Pete screams as he holds his head in his hands. “I – I can’t be . . . I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Pete rambles on, and Patrick watches the newborn break. Pete slowly removes his hands from his head rising from the ground, no longer muttering to himself, Patrick watches the vampire charge towards him and pin him to the wall, Petes fangs inches away from Patrick's nose. “Why, why did you make me like this?”<br/>“You have your friends to thank,” Patrick answers monotonously. <br/>“WHAT!?”<br/>“You were a vegetable, tied up to life support, your friends had a choice, and they took the third option. They knew you would hate it, but they couldn’t bear being the ones to end your miserable existence or keep you tied up to the living by a machine,” Patrick explains, never unflinching by the rage of the newborn. Pete finally releases the smaller male, his eyes glass over as Pete reverts in his mind. Patrick smoothes over his ruffled clothes, inspecting the fabric to its perfection before taking note of the newborn's shock. Patrick only sighs and takes the vampire by hand. This snaps Pete from his daze, he wanted to rip out of the older vampires grasp but held back the need. Pete needed an excuse to forget, even for just a second, he needs to forget what he had become. <br/>“I understand your anguish, but your friends had some good intentions,” Patrick begins, but inside, Pete is still debating this fact. <br/>“Was I . . . really a vegetable?” Pete whispers. Patrick stopped at a doorway, and Pete looked in. He was so consumed by hunger. He never realized his stuff is in there, his old bass guitar, his clothes, his mountains and mountains of notebooks he had written in over the years, his CDs and stereo. Joe and Andy had even put up Pete’s posters he had collected, each one of the places he wished to visit when he could be free from the organisation. The crystal blue waters and white sand of Fiji, the grandeur of the Colosseum in Rome, big Ben during a rainy day, the bright lights in Tokyo. Patrick gently lets go of Pete's hand as Pete slowly walks up to one of the posters in his room. “For the longest time, I thought I would never break from the hunting organization,” Pete murmurs, gently touching the Fiji poster. “What do you intend to do with me? fight me against the other gangs, get rev-.” Pete abruptly stops as Patrick bursts into laughter.<br/>“Gangs? I not associated with those clowns, not even interested in taking over the city. All I care about is hunting, my freedom and my music,” Pete eases as Patrick explains, a smile even crept upon his features as he hears the last part. <br/>“Music, huh? You play?”<br/>“Of course, nothing fancy, though. Just a little guitar,  piano, violin,” Patrick smirks leaning against the door frame. Pete felt something stir in his chest, an indescribable feeling, it was elated and exciting, something Pete wishes to experience again. “But if you must know, when the six months are up you will be able to go free, during this time I will teach you to survive and control your urges so you can blend in with the humans.”<br/>“Why, what do you get out of this?” Patrick shrugs to Pete's question.<br/>“As your sire, it’s my duty, nothing more, nothing less,” Patrick answers him and leaves Pete alone in his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house of memories is a known hotspot for vampires of all social status to visit, from the lowest of the low to high ranking leaders of the gangs that run rampant in this city, they all gather here, to have fun, let loose and enjoy the bloodshed of the captive humans. You never see the same human last to the next night . . . well except one and every vampire knows it’s a death sentence if you touch his prized human. <br/>Ryan is an odd human to say at the least, he never fitted in with the others, and when he discovered vampires running the show from behind the scenes, he couldn’t help but be drawn to the dark, cruel bloodlust that vampires have possessed. He envied them, he wanted to be like them, but he didn’t want to be turned by just any vampire . . . no, he wanted to be turned by someone respectable, and Brendon is just the vampire. <br/>Though at first glance you would believe either side is using each other, one for the purpose to be turned and the other using them as a disposable blood bag. Brendon can remember when the human first approached him in this club. Back straight, marching through the vampire crowds – who so eagerly wanted to snatch him up but no, he is a human on a mission. They all circled as he pushes through the crowds before finally reaching his target. Brendon Urie, second in command to the dandy clan, impeccably well dressed in a modern grey suit, exceptionally well kept as he avoids getting a drop of blood on his suit. Ryan stood before the vampire waiting for him to finish his meal. Brendon took his time as he drains every drop from the poor sod, enjoying every mouthful before pulling away from the corpse and let the waves of pleasure roll over him as he loses himself in the feeling. Ryan could only watch in fascination, the blood-soaked fangs, the dribble of blood leaking from his lips, the excitement of taking a life, Ryan craved to feel what he felt as he drained the human's life. Even as the vampire looked at Ryan like another meal, he fell head over heels for the vampire, gorgeous plump lips, stunning red eyes, defined jaw bone, Ryan wanted to please him in any way possible. <br/>Brendon adored how the human went on hands and knees and begged to be one of them, but it goes without saying how Brendon did find the young human attractive, and how he would be more beautiful baring Brendons mark. His skin red and purple with Brendon fangs digging into his flesh, the sweet aroma, like fine sweet red wine, Brendon can surely be drunk with his taste and his taste alone. So, of course, Bredon couldn’t say no, a human coming to him on a silver platter but Brendon didn’t expect was to grow fond of the human as the months went on. <br/>To Brendon it is his fondest memory, the second was to become second in command of the dandies. Ryan is the kind of crazy that humans would find unnerving, but the perfect example of a vampire. So giddy to watch his own kind die, eager to assist killing them himself, it scared Bredon at first but loved every moment as he watches the human be covered in human blood and then offer himself as a meal for Brendon. The sex would hot and wild as they were rabbits trying to repopulate the world, and as Brendon predicted, he was stunning when littered with Brendon's mark. Brendon only envied that Ryan could not do the same in return, showing off to the world they belonged to each other. A feeling Brendon has to push down to save face, he could just change Ryan now and be done with it, but there is something special about him as a human, something Bredon is not ready to get rid of. He loves hearing his human's heartbeat erratically when they make love, drinking his blood as it provides nourishment for the vampire, how easy it is to get him with a mere bite on Ryans thigh. Brendon isn’t ready to give that up just yet.<br/>Ryan didn’t mind waiting, he loved to be pampered by Brendon, feeding him the best meals, the most beautiful clothes and accessories, the days where he can kill his own – though desiring to feed off them like his partner is strong. Ever since he tied himself to Brendon, Ryan has been seen on a higher level compared to the other humans, and he loves it. <br/>“Oh, Brendon!” Ryan cries he felt Bendon's fangs digs deep into the shoulder, relishing as the pain blossoms, his member twitching, waiting for his release as Brendon continues to thrust into him. Ryan is only lost in the sensation, his hand snaking to Brendon's hair and gripping it, begging internally for Brendon to bite harder. Brendon thrusts matching the beat to the Music in the club, driving Ryan wild as he wanted the pace to pick up. Brendon is lost in the taste of Ryans blood, never growing tired of the flavours as he drinks his fill, always making sure he doesn’t kill his precious human. Ryan is growing closer as Brendon sharply thrusts into him, Ryans back, slapping loudly against Brendon's stomach. Their door is loudly knocked upon and, Brendon growls in the back of his throat, anger bubbles to the surface as they continue knocking. <br/>“What?!” Brendon tears away from Ryan, who only moans as feel his flesh torn apart. <br/>“W-we have some news, sir,” Brendon only growls as anger rises, his hips stop moving and Ryan whimpers, feeling full but not sated. <br/>“I told you not bother me,” Brendon tightly squeezes Ryans wrists, the human sharply gasps and moans out, the back of his head leaning against Brendon's shoulder, heaving out as he relishes in the intense pain. <br/>“It’s about the Wentz boy.”<br/>“So! Why is it so important to inform me about a dead human!” Brendon screams, hearing his men visibly flinch, they know better not to interrupt, but this time it's important.<br/>“That’s the thing boss . . . he’s one of us,” Bredons lackies wait for their boss to scream at them, but instead they hear a loud thump and a small squeak before the door swings open to a very naked Brendon. Ryan is on the floor whimpering as his hard-on hasn’t been taken care of. <br/>“The Wentz kid, he’s been turned by an unknown party. Disappeared from the hospital in the middle of the night, no one has seen him since,” the lackie answers, trying his hardest to not look at Brendons junk. <br/>“And no one saw who turned the boy,” Brendon hisses, and his men shake their heads. <br/>“No one saw.” Brendon stays silent, thinking who could possibly agree to turn a hunter, let alone one from the leading vampire organization. The only way a hunter can get out from the organization is death, and if they are turned, they hunted to the ends of the earth. <br/>“Let me think this over,” Brendon breathes and slams the door before his men could respond. His cruel, cold demeanour washes away as he sees his darling Ryan whimpering on the bed, trying to jerk himself off. Brendon slowly walks over and climbs over him, batting his hands away.<br/>“Let me take care of you,” Brendon whispers raising Ryans right leg and biting into Ryan’s artery.  Ryan only cries before stopping in a mid choke as Brendon wraps his lips around his member, his mouth lubricating Ryans dick with saliva and blood. <br/>“I’m, I’m going to-.” Ryan chokes himself off as he releases into Brendon's mouth, Brendon swallowing every bit and let's go. Slowly crawling his up to Ryans mouth and smashing his lips into Ryans and trailing down to his neck where Brendon latches his fangs into Ryan once more. <br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not gonna lie, i was quite proud of this . . . even though its smut. this is what i have written so far, dates will be irregular, can't guarantee regular updates.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both Andy and Joe sit nervously in the office, both waiting for their illustrious leader to come in. Both Andy and Joe look to each other, shakily breathing as they feel even more on edge, hearing the heavy steps coming closer to the door and jumping in their seats as the door unlocks and swings open. Their stands the leader of the vampire hunting organization, the worlds most leading but cruellest organization to exist in the supernatural world. He stands before the two men and walks over to his desk and sits before the shaking men. <br/>“So . . .” he begins his cold blue eyes staring into their souls. “I heard about your loss, my condolences,” Joe is the first to breathe out. “It’s a shame we lost a good hunter to those leeches.”<br/>“It’s been tough . . . we lost a good friend,” Andy adds, feigning sadness.<br/>“It must be, I can offer some time off for you both, but I can only offer a week as I want you both back out there hunting Wentz.” Both men look at their leader in shock, a horrible hot flush wash over them both and their hearts skip a beat, dreading the worst.<br/>“I-I’m sorry?”<br/>“His body disappeared last night, no one in the hospital saw who went in or out, presuming you were facing the dandies, my hunch is they turned him just so they can add salt to your wounds.” Joe eases, relief eternally washing over him. <br/>“They took him? Why?” Andy acts surprised, adding a bit of aggression in there to sound revved up.<br/>“I don’t know, vampires . . . they’re sick,” their leader grunts and goes to open one of his draws, pulling out a cream folder and letting fall onto his desk with a heavy thud. “When you’re back on the road, I suggest you go to him.” Andy grabs the file and opens it, a picture of a young man clinging on to the dandies second in command. Ryan Ross. “That vampire fucker is Brendon's weakness, take him, and hopefully you will have the upper hand to get Wentz.” Dread only pools into Andys stomach as looks through the file. He knows the truth, and he doesn’t want to start a war with the Dandy gang. <br/>“Sir, are you sure?” Andy weakly asks, but he slams his hands down on his desk. <br/>“Do you dare to defy me?” he sneers.<br/>“No, no . . . I . . . just . . . we would start a war, a war we may not be able to win,” Andy explains, but his leader would have none of it. <br/>“Weak,” his leader muttered. “You both need to learn that to win against this species, you need to go for what they hold dear, and a human mate is a weakness we can exploit, understood?” both men weakly nod and slowly rise from their chairs.<br/>“We understand, we’ll hunt for human in a week,” Andy rasps, and both leave the office. As the door closes behind them, they sigh in relief and feeling drained as anxiety and dread melts away in comfort. Walking through the halls, they only look at the picture, Joe is the first to speak. “Are we really going to do this?”<br/>“I don’t know, but we need to come up with something . . . and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick had to be careful for the next few weeks. Pete waking up as a vampire and draining two humans and attacking Patrick, is just tip of the iceberg. Patrick can already guess, Pete will avoid feeding, and he will need to come up with a plan to get the vampire to feed. Even if it meant leaving a lone glass of human blood in the open space of the apartment. He watches Pete stiffen when entering the room. Pupils dilating, his breathe shorten as he sees the glass. Pete visibly swallows, staring down the red, thick liquid. It’s a siren song to him, the sweet alluring smell calling to him, feeling like he has swallowed lava and the burning travelling through his nerves.<br/>Patrick stays comfortably put in his leather chair, pretending to read his book and watch Pete from the corner of his eye. <br/>“How did you sleep?” Pete rasps, pulling his eyes away from the glass. He stiffly moves, one foot at a time and shakily sits down the leather lounge. Patrick smirks, surprised by the young vampire's will. Playing it cool,  Patrick puts his book down and leans back. He can see Pete fidgeting in his spot, his eyes, wanting to veer into the back of his head and stare at the glass once more. “Peaceful. You?”<br/>“Y-yeah, good, nice to have all my stuff as well,” Pete answers but already his head leering to the side. <br/>“Wonderful,” Patrick stands up and walks over to the kitchen, open the cupboard with his gloved hand and grabs a mug. “Tea, coffee?” Patricks asks in a sing-song voice. Pete visibly swallows again as his eyes land on the glass of blood. “Blood?” Patrick's voice sombre. Putting the mug down, swiftly walking to the glass and handing it over to Pete. “You need to drink.” Pete turns away.<br/>“No, I won’t,” Pete cuddles into a ball, fighting off every instinct in his body, a war letting loose in his head, both sides screaming, pounding against Pete's skull. <br/>“Fine, but you will, we all do in the end,” Patrick puts the glass down and goes back to making tea. <br/>“Why?” Pete whispers. “Why are you doing this?” <br/>“You were hunter, I know your morals will clash with your hunger. I needed to think of solutions,” Patrick icily answers, sending chills down Pete's spine. <br/>“Isn’t there some other way?” Pete asks desperation, lacing his voices, raising his head to meet Patrick's eyes with his own. Patrick shakes his head and pours hot water in the mug. <br/>“No, and I would stop fighting it, in the end, you will stop caring.”<br/>Pete felt defeated, returning back to his little ball and hiding his face from the world. Ignoring the waging war going on inside, focusing on the sounds of Patrick's hum. Pete feels soothed, his body releases the tension, the war comes to a complete stop. Patrick sits on the couch next to Pete, the cushions bounce, and Patrick balances his mug, ensuring not a single drop of tea isn’t spilt. <br/>“Can you sing?” Pete blurts. Patrick is taken back by this question, his throat tightens before he could speak.<br/>“W-well I . . . yes, maybe, I . . . I’m not sure,” Patrick stutters in his answer, looking into his tea wishing for a portal to open up and swallow him whole. <br/>“Can you sing for me?” Pete asks, his eyes droop, feeling heavy as anchors falling into the ocean deep. <br/>“Any requests?” Patrick asks, delicately putting his mug down. Jolting when Pete's head falls on his shoulder.<br/>“The one you were humming,” Pete murmurs. Patrick eases and smiles.<br/>“It’s nothing just a melody I thought of.”<br/>“It could be a beautiful song,” Pete yawns. <br/>“You really think so?”<br/>“Mm, thought of the lyrics already,” Pete murmurs before nodding off. Patrick whispers his name, receiving no response. Giving up, he sits and ponders the vampire's words. Lyrics, huh, not bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick is impressed by Wetnz’s will to do the right thing, in two weeks, the vampire has staved off human blood and resulted in rats. He looks deathly pale, more pale than usual. Animal blood makes them sick, weak, he can see his resolve chipping away, and Patrick is desperate to make him snap. Newborns they always struggle with their morals, but soon it will melt away as time passes and all he will care about is to sate the hunger within. <br/>Patrick has one option to make Wentz snap, and that’s locking him in a room with a live human, it’s the cruellest option, but Pete has avoided human blood countess times, to the point where he is weak. Patrick only waits, leaning against the door, blocking both Pete and the human, watching them both as they sit on either side of the room. <br/>Pete is huddled in the corner, desperately trying to ignore the intoxicating aroma, the hypnotic heartbeat, the burning inferno in his throat, not once has Pete been able to retract his fangs in the last week. The rat blood hasn’t helped either, Pete only shudders as he remembers the foul taste, gagging with every mouthful, his stomach churning violently, wanting to force the rat blood out of Pete but of course, he was stubborn about keeping it down. <br/>Patrick, of course, is getting tired of waiting, he needs to hurry things up, and there was only one thing that he could do to lure the vampire to feeding. Removing himself from the door he marches over to the human, they pin themselves to the wall. Patricks rips them from the ground, squeaking, squirming and screaming as Patrick drags them over. Pete huddles into himself, desperately trying to look smaller. Patrick forces the human in front of Pete, gripping the human's hair and baring their neck to vampire, they sob and plead, but it all falls on dead ears. <br/>“You don’t know what you're missing out Pete,” Patrick eggs him on, Pete looks through his fingers, morbidly curious to what Patrick will do. “You must be starving, this delectable human, you can hear the blood pumping through their veins, the sweet aroma . . .” Patrick is quick to lick their neck, enjoying the sharp cry from the human. Pete only huddles closer to himself, feeling the unbearable burn, his instincts screaming at him to give as he watches Patrick hold the defenceless human in his grasp. What are you waiting for?  Pete’s mind speaks to him. We need it, the warmth, we’ll feel better, stronger, just imagine the taste . . . NO!  Patrick only sighs in frustration, tried of waiting an idea comes to his head. “Fine, I’ll have them,” Patrick gives a fanged smile and plunges his fangs deep into the human, the human cries and sobs, their blood draining from their body. Patrick groans as he drinks deep from the source, his mind shuts down as he is lost in the pleasure. Warmth pooling into his core, his senses come to life while devouring the lifeblood.<br/> Pete watches in morbid fascination, watching Patrick's eyes roll to the back of his head. Pete can hear him drink, feeling his own mouth becoming parched, eager to drink the blood himself. The heavy, heady scent of blood fills the room, a loose strand leaks their way down from Patrick's mouth, Pete is so eager to jump over and lick the blood away. He can hear the human's heart slow down, the need to kill the girl screams within him.<br/>Something in Pete finally snaps, all traces of sanity leaves him as rushes to the other side of the human’s neck and sink his fangs deep into the artery, desperately gulping every mouthful, groaning, relishing in the taste. His stomach settles as he drinks. The blood stops flowing from the wound, Pete becomes desperate, hunger roars back to life.<br/>“More, need more,” Pete rasps, releasing the dead body, already clinging onto Patrick. Patrick gives Pete a devilish smile and turns his head, baring his own neck.<br/>“Vampire blood doesn’t do much, but considering I just fed, maybe you can get the rest.” Pete’s eyes widen, desperate for more he didn’t hesitate to bite into Patrick. Clutching onto the vampire as he drinks, Pete loves the taste, knowing Patrick would be sweet but he didn’t expect this flavour. It’s as if he can taste the sun, warm, with a hint of cinnamon – or what Pete could describe as cinnamon. Pete wanted to drink more, but something else stirred deep within, no longer did he hold the desire to drain the vampire. Pete lets go of Patrick’s neck, licking over the wound, healing immediately, and a deep sadness fills Pete as his bite is no longer visible. <br/>Patrick was about to open his mouth and say something, but Pete is quick to crash his lips onto the smaller male. Patrick was taken by surprise but didn’t stop Pete as they continue their kiss. <br/>“You . . . want you,” Pete rasps in between kisses, growing more and more desperate with each one.<br/>Both males became desperate and needy, their hands explored each other bodies, both enjoying the sweet kisses shared between them, Pete begins to seek friction against Patrick's thigh, jutting up against him, Patrick smirks and grasps onto Petes hard on. <br/>“Want to take this to the bedroom?” Patrick whispers, rubbing Pete through his jeans, the younger vampire groan and nods vigorously. <br/>“Yes,” Pete bites out, quickly grabbing Patrick's hand, pulling him along, rushing through the halls, Patrick stops him before Pete enters his own room. Patrick only smirks at the young vampire, amused by his eagerness and slowly leads him to his room. <br/>Opening the door, Pete is greeted by a sleek black room with blackout curtains, and a bed in the centre adorned with red sheets. Patrick throws Pete onto the bed, smiling above the younger vampire, slowly taking his waistcoat off and unbuttoning his white shirt, slowly. Pete swallows as he watches the vampire display his pale skin, just waiting to be lavished with Petes mark, claiming Patrick as his own. Pete can’t precisely explain this new feeling, something deep within his new vampire psyche, begging to be heard.<br/>Petes own eyes widen, watching Patrick slowly undo his belt, a sudden wave of anxiety and dread crash upon him, the most human feeling he has felt since becoming a vampire. Patrick notices this and stops. <br/>“Do you want to continue?” Patricks asks. Pete swallows, still feeling his own aching member demanding to be released. <br/>“I – I,” Pete stutters. “I’ve never done this before,” Pete murmurs, looking at the bedsheets in shame. He never got out much when he was in the Organisation, one night stands and going out, hanging out with the general public was frowned upon. Pete craved freedom, but he wasn’t brave enough to escape from them. But now, Pete has his freedom, he can go anywhere, he sleeps with whoever – not that he wants to, Patrick has been the only one to awaken his sexual desire – he can finally have fun, pursue his passions. <br/>Patrick hums and slowly buttons his shirt up, and slowly crawls up to Pete, testing the waters and slowly plants his lips upon his. Pete welcomes the kiss, still frozen like a stone statue but is happy to feel his lips against Patricks.<br/> “Then we’ll take it slow, as long as your comfortable with it, I won’t touch you unless you want it, ok?” Patrick assures Pete. Pete nods his head and releases a shaky breath. <br/>“Touch me, make me feel good,” Pete swallows, desperate to feel something, Patrick smiles and begins to kiss Pete's neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brendon trying to find Wentz’s maker had become the last thing on his mind, though he had sent a vampire out to investigate his mind has been on other things, and that thing is Ryan.  The taste of Ryan, Ryans sounds, his body, his blood, right now it is just Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. It pains Brendon to stay put on the bottom floor of his club to keep face and not just take Ryan upstairs, throwing him onto the bed and lavishing his body. Staying on the first floor didn’t stop Ryan, oh no, it excited him even more, watching all the humans die left and right, to be put on a pedestal compared to them, he loved watching their disgusted faces as he kisses and offer himself to Brendon.<br/>
The vampires who visit this fine establishment have grown accustomed to Ryan and Brendons over affection with each other, thankful when they leave to continue their business elsewhere. But it wasn’t like that at first, so many try to have a taste of Ryan and Brendon had to kill or fight off every contender, claiming Ryan as his own. Ryan made sure to please Brendon that night, besotted by Brendon's display of carnage and cruelty.<br/>
Ey, boss!” the same vampire Brendon had sent out comes back, dragging a human by the scruff of his jacket. The vampires eye the beaten human, eager to drink their fill. The vampire comes to a stop, he rolls his eyes looking upon his illustrious leader, his mouth glued to the human he fancies. With a heavy sigh, and mustering all his strength and throws the beaten hunter before them. Ryan is the first to pull away, his eyes already blown with lust, a giddy excitement builds and quickly rises from the lounge chair. Prancing over and grasping the back of the human's hairs and lifting their potato sack-like head.<br/>
“Oooo, you’re a pretty one,” Ryan coos, his other hand gently caressing the man’s bleeding cheek. Brendon only sits back and enjoys watching the display. “Oh what I give to take your life away,” Ryans whispers, licking the blood of his cheek. “Tearing you apart with my teeth, draining away your life, hearing you beg and scream till your last breath,” Ryan whispers into his. Brendon lets outs guttural groan, Ryan looks back to his love, turned on as Brendon is. “Let me kill him?” Ryan asks in child-like innocence, letting go of the man and sultry walking back to the arms of his love.  “Let me take his life,” Ryan gently plants his lips against Brendons, slowing the kiss, drawing it out as long as he can.<br/>
“Not yet my love,” Brendon rasps. “I need to find out what he knows first,” Brendon soothes and quickly plants a final kiss before letting go of his love.<br/>
“Disgusting leech,” the human rasps, his breathing is short and weak, he can feel his own lungs clogging up with his own blood. “fucking fags,” he coughs. Brendon retaliates with a swift punch to his jaw, not taking any of his bullshit.<br/>
“You're going to tell me what I want to know, and maybe I’ll consider sparing you,”  Brendon bargains. The human looks up to the vampire, hate filling his insides as he looks upon the vampire's fangs, his red eyes, the blood smeared on his lips, reminding him why he became a hunter in the first place. The hunter spits into Brendon's face.<br/>
“I rather die than telling you and your faggot boyfriend.” Brendon snaps and begins an onslaught of punches to human, letting his rage blow over. Ryan steps in and tries to pull Brendon away.<br/>
“Bren, we need him for info remember!” Ryan calls to him, but in a fit of rage, Brendon throws Ryan off and goes flying across the floor a few feet away.<br/>
Ryan is obviously hurt, emotionally more than physically, feeling betrayed that his own love would hurt him like this. His own heart clenches, feeling like he is some piece of trash to be thrown away.<br/>
Brendon realizes what he had done and stops, slowly turning back to see a weeping Ryan on the floor.<br/>
“Oh Brendon,” the familiar voice coos, fear travelling down his spine, swallowing the lump of dread in his throat. “Is that any way to treat your future mate?” the long-haired vampire smiles, his own love by his side. All the vampires split away, fear overtaking them, terrified to be near the head of the Dandy gang.<br/>
“Beckett, Gabe,” Brendon whispers, getting up from the ground, already his eyes glued to his feet. Ryan is frozen in place, he wants to be by Brendon's side, but he is still angry.<br/>
Beckett sighs and waves his hand to the crowd. “Calm yourselves, we’re all here to have fun, enjoy yourselves, I’m here to see family.”<br/>
Brendon eases and turns to his love, his feet already moving to him, his arms wrapping around the small human. Whispering apologies and love in his ear.<br/>
“Never thought a human would take your interest Brendon,” Gabe comes up, a smile gracing his lips. Brendon gently let's go, but his hand quickly grasps Ryan’s.<br/>
“This one is perfect,” Brendon praises and kisses his cheek. Gabe laughs and slaps his shoulder.<br/>
“Proud of you, man.”<br/>
“But why are you here?”<br/>
“I hear you are after a particular vampire?” Beckett steps in, his head looking back to the beaten human, still barely alive.<br/>
“Yes, turned a hunter,” Brendon responds.<br/>
“Interesting, well your mission to get info is over with that piece of trash,” Beckett sings, and Ryan’s eyes widen, glistening with excitement. Brendon digs into his pocket, grabbing his switchblade knife and gives it to Ryan.<br/>
“Go for it,” Brendon encourages, and Ryan giddily prances to the human to finish the deed.<br/>
“I can see why you are head over heels for him,” Beckett smiles. “I approve.” Brendon felt all the tension leave his body after that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pete shouldn’t be surprised to wake up in a different room, enjoying the warm heavy blanket on top, burying himself under the covers like a fox in there burrow. Pete could practically smell Patrick all over, the sheets, the room, his skin. Pete cherished lasts night experience, he never felt such pleasure before, tender kisses and soft touches, feeling of care with each moan and need. Patrick was patient, gentle, he listened to Pete and made sure he was comfortable before moving onto the next stage. Pete is not going to lie, but he is smitten with the vampire, even if they just had sex. He wanted to know Patrick, he wanted to be closer to him, hold him, love him. <br/>Pete has made up his mind, Patrick will be his. <br/>Looking back at the dark ceiling, a wave of content washes over Pete, for the first time in a long while, Pete's lips crack into a bright smile, swearing he could feel his heart flutter, beating once more. The silence Pete immersed in breaks, hearing the sound of soft keys playing in the background. Without wasting any time Pete scrambles from the bed, scrounging the floor for his boxers, tripping out the door as he puts one foot through the other hole and listens to the beautiful sound coming from halls.<br/>Patrick is sitting at his black grand piano. It sat snug in the back of the main room on a raised platform, meant to be for the dining table but Patrick had no need for an item. Patrick smiles, his fingers gliding over the keys, music enriching the empty spaces, bringing life to this dull room. Furniture could come alive and dance to the music if only there was such a spell to make it happen.<br/>Pete quietly traverses through the room, carefully sitting next to the playing vampire, watching his fingers dance, playing the notes with a delicate press of his fingers. He hears the soft hum from Patrick's throat, Pete could put the words into his mouth as he listens to the sweet voice Patrick is humming. His own fingers twitched, his eyes scan the living room, searching for a pen and paper, the urge to vomit out all the lyrics and get Patrick to sing it rises deep within Pete's chest. Fluttering excitement, his mind whirling with musical insight. Pete rushes off the seat, scrambling to his room, carefully trying not to trip over Patrick's furniture. <br/>Patrick stops playing, watching Pete stumble over himself and come back with a notebook and pen in hand, he scribbles and scratches his journal, furiously writing words down, bleeding from his mind onto the paper. Patrick watches Pete trip over his feet again and stumbling back to Patrick's side, proudly showing him his lyrical work. With anticipation, Pete watches Patrick gently take his notebook, quizzically looking over Pete's work. <br/>“I Like It,” a rush of relief fills Pete, he wraps his arms around Patrick, gripping the vampire into a vice grip hug. Patrick was taken aback and is hesitant to wrap his arms around Pete, his heart caught in his throat, his mind screaming no, he left his arms hanging in the air, still wondering if he should. Going against his gut, it churns and swirls inside when Patrick puts his arms down, his heart removes from his throat and aches as if someone has torn a hole into it. Pete lets go, taking note of Patrick's body language, he hunches down and looks away, his eyes shifting back and forth before muttering one word. “Sorry.”<br/>Patrick eases, perking up a smile to relieve the younger vampire. “It’s ok. I was just  . . . caught off, guard.”<br/>“Ok, I’ll keep that in mind,” Pete clears his throat and take back his note book. They both sit in silence, Pete begins to shuffle and shift in his seat, the silence getting to him. Patrick quietly put his fingers on the piano once more and begins to play, Pete focuses on the soft melody, he eases, his mind no longer buzzes, it only softly hums listening to the music. <br/>“Honey is for bees silly bear,” Pete lets out an audible gasp, his voice getting caught in his throat, his eyes bulge from his skull. “And Besides there’s jelly beans everywhere, it's not what it seems in the land of dreams, don’t worry your head and go to sleep.” He sings beautifully, Pete thinks to himself. <br/>Both vampires stop and hear clapping, their eyes land at the front door, three vampires and . . . a human. <br/>Petes mouth feels dry as the desert, his throat burning like he had swallowed scalding water. Pete focuses on the human's heartbeat, banging into his head like a drum, nailing the rhythm into his skull. Patrick can see the noticeable change in Pete, taking note on Becketss puppet, protecting his plaything. Patrick only sighs, frustration bubbling beneath the surface. <br/>“You shouldn’t have brought him here,” Patrick remarks looking at Brendon. Pete growls and launches himself to the human, Patrick moves quickly and pins the new vampire down, holding his arms and sitting on top of Pete, reducing his movements to thrash about. Pete only continues to snap and snarl, his eyes beelining for Ryan. “Idiot,” Patrick hisses. <br/>“Good to see you too,” Beckett greets Patrick and lets himself in, Ryan closes the door behind. Beckett struts over to Patrick favourite armchair, rage burns through his core, if he wasn’t holding Pete down, he would tear Beckett limb from limb.  A growl rises from Patrick. <br/>“Are you going to bare your neck or are you going to be useful and – Get out!” Patrick shouts at Ryan, baring his fangs at the human. Ryans eyes widen, fear to lace into his blood and Pete trashes about more than before. Prey responding to fear, exciting his sense to kill and hunt. Brendon is quick to respond and take his lover away from the hungry vampire, he gives Beckett one last look before quickly leaving the apartment. Pete thrashes about, snarling, and shaking Patrick about. This is not the kind of rodeo Patrick wanted to attend. Gabe felt sorry for the newly turned, remembering how the hunger felt when your new, you’ll snap to anything with a beating heart and Petes reaction is understandable. <br/>Without a word, Gabe makes his way to the fridge, grabbing a bag of blood and walks back to Patrick, without heating the packet or saying a word, he shoves the plastic bag into Pete’s mouth. Pete bites down, and his fangs breaking the plastic. Petes body goes limp, his eyes roll to the back of his head and let out a moan. Patrick lets go of Pete's hands, allowing Pete to grab the bag and relaxes, drowning in the taste.  Patrick nods to Gabe. “Thanks.”<br/>“No problem,” Gabe shrugs and walks over to his love.<br/>“Get the fuck out of my chair,” Patrick snaps. Beckett smiles and lifts his hands in defence and complies, getting off Patrick's armchair. “Now, care to explain why the fuck you are here?” Patrick snarls and seats himself onto his chair, Gabe and Beckett take the couch, Pete happily drinking on the floor. <br/>“It’s quite simple, we’re to talk about your . . . childe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>